fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama Before Time
A show that is crossover of many shows. It combines titles from Land Before Time and Total Drama Island. This show is about the TDI characters having our beloved prehistoric heroes and friends as partners. Also, the main villianous group is Team Galactic. Note: Please include a link to this story wherever it's archived. Intro High Touch! Partners Eva and Littlefoot Gwen and Cera Tyler and Petrie Noah and Ruby Beth and Chomper Duncan and Spike(LBT) Courtney and Ducky Izzy and Tippy Katie and Rhett Sadie and Ali Cody and Mo Trent and Pterano Leshawna and Shorty Lindsay and Thud Harold and Guido Bridgette and Skip Owen and Heather and Doc Main Characters Chris Mclean- Chris overwatches Ash and co. to see if they are alright. Chef Hatchet- Duncan- Cody- Sadie- Izzy- She is a more crazy girl. Izzy claimed she had an IQ of 188 in a TDI episode called "Wawanakwa Gone Wild". She was once chased by the RCMP. Ever since the TDI special, she is usual refered to as E-Scope, even by herself. Her partner is Tippy Heather- Tyler- Eva- Gwen- Trent- Beth- Courtney- Harold- Harold returns from TDI. By far, the catchphrase he kept is "Gosh". His partner is Guido. Bridgette- Owen- Katie- Noah- Leshawna- Lindsay- Littlefoot- Cera- Petrie- A cowardly flyer. In the ninth movie of Land Before Time, he revealed he has an imaginary friend. Petrie also has bad use of vocabulary. His partner is Tyler. Chomper- A 9 year old sharptooth. He says to have a very kind heart. Because his bones are similar to a chicken's, Tyler is scared of him. A running gag is Chomper pulling Brock's sleeve after Brock falls in love(Ash and Dawn will act like their slowly tiliting every time it happens). His partner is Beth. Spike- Ruby- Ducky- Topsy- Mr. Thicknose- Tria- Tricia- Pterano- Bron- Ali- Rhett- Doc- Tippy- Skip- Red Claw- Screech- Thud- A fast biter that recently betrayed Red Claw, since Red Claw thinks Chomper is a good use to scare away longnecks and because Red Claw killed Thud's parents when Red Claw and Thud were kids and blamed it on Topsy, until Topsy and Red Claw realized that they both are working for Team Galactic together. His partner is Lindsay. Old One- Mo- Shorty- Guido- Saturn- Jupiter- Cyrus- Mars- Ash- Dawn- Brock- Jessie- James- Sonic- Tails- Knuckles- Cosmo- Cream- Ben- Amy- Mac- Wilt- Blossom- Buttercup- Lil'D- Madison- J- Recurring Characters Cynthia- [[]]Officer Jenny- Weevil Underwood- Paul- Angie- Bertha- Bendy- Kenny- Maylene- Morrison- Zoey- Terrence- Jun- A roaming Pokemon trainer and one of Ash's rivals. A running gag is bumping into other people. Hyp- Seto Kaiba- Nod- Flint- Aaron- Mutt- Lucian- In A Talk Show Rhonda- DJ- Geoff- Justin- Ezekiel- Episodes Great Valley's Neighbor:Wawanakwa's Neighbor A New Enemy Approaches: Part 1 A New Enemy Approaches: Part 2 Izzy Or Isn't She A New Ally Is A Fast Biter? Right Off The Chain Misfortunate Trail Owen Enters The Mysterious Beyond Night Circle Darkens Hook Out Of Water J Makes Her Stand A Gym Leader Visits The Great Valley Bendy Meets Terrence Galactic Wars Madison In The Fall Out Numbuh'd A Mysterious Aura Alerts Nod Out Paul Locations Sinking Sand Camp Wawanakwa Great Valley Galactic Headquarters Mysterious Beyond Duels Chomper VS Weevil Underwood Category: TV Shows